Mon Frère
by Azura Eve
Summary: Ada yang istimewa dari surat Kakak. Setiap surat yang datang padaku pasti berbau harum. Kayu manis dengan sedikit aroma petrikor; bunga sandalwood yang menantang; mint segar yang kalau dihirup membuatku ingat udara sejuk saat perayaan bunga ceri. Akan tetapi, surat yang kuerat sekarang beraroma sitrus. "Aku benar-benar mencintai kakakku ..." — Jongin / KAISOO. Drama. Shou-Ai.


Derik jangkrik bersahutan selagi aku berusaha mengintip celah kotak surat merah di depan rumah. Aku berjengit, beberapa ekor dari mereka saling himpun pada permukaan hijau rumput liar. Sekarang bukan musim kawin serangga—bagiku yang hobi menangkap kepik untuk dikoleksi pasti hal itu akan cukup membuat girang, tapi ini jauh lebih penting daripada itu. Bahkan berita bahwa ayahku akan memasangkan parabola untuk disambung ke televisi belum ada apa-apanya.

* * *

**Mon Frère**

**-disclaimer-**

Haiikei, Niisan-sama belongs to Tagura Tohru. Every single charas belong to themselves. I earn no advantages but self pleasure.

**Pairing: **Jongin/Kyungsoo

**Length/WC: **Oneshoot/5k+

**Genre: **Family, Drama (_lil romance_)

**[AU]** | [malexmale] | **[platonic-love] **| [casual writing] | **[siblings!KaiSoo]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Heartfully written to **josandra**. Hope you'll like this, Dear. Beware of my style, hehe. :p_

* * *

_Mawar itu merah_

_Violet itu biru_

_Mencintaimu gampang-gampang susah_

_Karena kamu kakakku_

* * *

Kakakku mengirim surat balasan langsung dari Hokkaido. Sayangnya belum sampai. Aku melongok sekali lagi. Hanya berbuah sejumput sarang laba-laba yang menempel di suraiku, sejenak aku berpikir rambut jelaga dipadu helaian putih seperti cewek punk-rock era Dorothy Magnolia berjaya. Atau Isabel Curvas. Sedikit lebih mirip Aussie Hordy, kurasa. Aku kenal nama-nama aneh begitu sebab Kakak menyimpan setumpuk piringan hitam bajakan di kolong tempat tidurnya. Belakangan aku tahu dia melakukannya sebab takut diolok-olok Nenek yang dulunya mantan penghibur selir raja. Tentram dan tradisi Timur adalah ideologinya, dan Nenek selalu berkonklusi bahwa genre-genre musik Barat itu tidak jauh yang namanya ribut-ribut. Hentak-hentak kaki, goyang pinggul sana-sini, aroma anggur menari dari mulut-mulut asing. Menurut Nenek tidak pantas keturunannya mendengarkan jenis musik setan begitu. Beliau bilang, "Telingamu hanya akan jadi sakit dan otakmu tercuci kalau terus-terusan dipakai mencerna lirik yang bahkan masih lebih baik kotoran sapi daripadanya."

Bila dibandingkan dengan kami sekeluarga, selera musik Kakak memang terbilang paling aneh. Dia menggilai lagu-lagu luar meski Ayah dan Ibu bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu Stargazer. Entah Stargazer sebuah merek dagang pemantik ataukah warung burger di Amerika sana, mereka tak peduli. Orangtua kami membesarkan dia sembari menyetel alunan seruling ala prajurit perang Dinasti Han; sementara ketika mereka memiliki aku sebagai bayi, Kakak mencekokiku dengan ocehannya.

Aku sendiri tidak punya seseorang untuk diidolai secara spesifik. Tapi aku punya seorang penyanyi laki-laki yang membuatku jatuh untuknya. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. Berkali-kali hingga aku lelah dengan hitunganku namun dia selalu berhasil menciptakan elegi baru hingga mengaguminya saja masih belum cukup. Kakakku. Dia kerap melantunkan melodi acak, entah milik siapa, lewat alat musik termahal yang ada di dunia: suaranya. Di kamar. Di kebun belakang. Di ruang makan. Tanpa pernah peduli apakah langit telah menjadi gelap. Do-re-mi-fa-sol miliknya tergantung di langit-langit kamarku, memantul dengan perantara dinding, dan menjadi pengantar bagiku lelap. Para katak tidak sekalipun menyatakan enggan kala penyanyi favoritku itu berlatih menyamakan tempo ditemani gemerisik daun kering bulan September. Ibu pernah cemberut karena mangkuk keramiknya yang seharga dua kali gaji Ayah retak jadi empat bagian di tangannya, tapi hanya sampai di situ karena dia tak sampai hati untuk melarang Kakak bernyanyi. Suaranya adalah candu. Morfin saingannya. Sampai pada taraf aku terbiasa kemudian rigiditas menyapaku ketika tidak dapat mendengarnya lagi. Nada-nadanya kadang kedengaran sumbang jika disanding gesekan biola, namun hanya saat dia menyerah pada flu di musim dingin.

Penyanyi itu mengajariku banyak. Usianya sepuluh tahun kurang lima minggu saat dia memberitahuku caranya merangkak dengan tumpuan lutut dan pergelangan tangan. Saat dia berhasil keluar dari Sekolah Menengah Atas, aku masih termenung di Sekolah Dasar; sedang belajar menghitung berapa dari keseluruhan enampuluh jumlah apel yang dapat masuk ke tiga buah peti jika dibagi sama rata.

* * *

Kembali ke surat ... Semestinya dia datang sore ini. Aku tak mungkin jadi rabun karena barusan melihat kotak itu cuma diisi gelap. Masih kosong. Sepertinya tukang pos distrikku belum datang; aku tak mungkin memaksa pak tua dengan kendaraan roda dua rapuh keluaran tahun 70-an mengayuh pedal lebih cepat demi egoku sendiri. Paman Gu sudah terlampau ulet untuk masa senja. Lagipula aku simpati sekaligus acung jempol untuknya, di usia yang seharusnya sudah tinggal duduk ongkang-ongkang kaki tiap pagi, menerima lontaran surat kabar atau sebotol susu perah asli peternakan desa sebelah, dia justru membiarkan tubuhnya yang renta terus bekerja. Dulu ia pernah menikah, dan pernikahannya berlangsung jadi prinsip sehidup-semati saat istrinya pergi duluan kena serangan jantung empat windu yang lalu. Mereka belum sempat punya anak dan Paman Gu menolak keponakan-keponakannya datang membantu meski mereka menyediakan kehidupan menjanjikan. Dia tidak pergi ke panti jompo karena menurutnya tempat itu semacam pondok peristirahatan bagi para orangtua terbuang. Sementara Paman Gu tidak terbuang, jadi dia merasa panti jompo agak berlebihan baginya.

Aku telah mengantisipasi beberapa hari sebelum ini. Yang kunanti hanya secarik surat, namun tetap sukses membuat gundah. Peluh melipir turun lewat celah pelipis, kepalaku mendadak gatal. Ujung bajuku terpelintir dan lecek karena kutaut erat seperti kertas yang diremat bocah gempal. Lama-lama aku jadi sebal.

Kakakku bilang kali ini dia mengirim dengan jasa ekspres sebab tidak mau membuatku menunggu lama. Di tahun-tahun lalu aku memang sempat mengeluh, mencurigainya memiliki pacar baru karena balasan darinya baru akan tiba dua pekan kemudian setelah tanggal aku mengiriminya surat. Padahal sebenarnya bukan; aku yakin kakak sedang sangat sibuk soal pekerjaan. Aku memang punya kebiasaan menjahili dia.

* * *

Hari ini sudah terhitung sembilan kali aku berlari kecil, naik-turun hanya untuk sampai ke lantai bawah. Ke halaman depan di mana muka rumah kami berhadapan langsung dengan jalanan. Cuacanya aneh, aspal terasa seperti dipanaskan dari atas kompor alih-alih awan menutup matahari.

Aku tidak mahir berbohong, termasuk pada diri sendiri sehingga aku akan segera menampilkan ekspresi kekecewaan dalam. Wajahku terlipat kusut dan tersembunyi karena aku menunduk. Kakiku bergerak otomatis mengarah ke dalam rumah walau sayup-sayup telingaku menangkap dering nyaring bel sepeda tua.

Aku baru mau membuka pintu dan mendaki tangga ke kamarku di lantai atas sebelum Paman Gu dengan lantang memanggilku dengan sebutannya yang biasa, "Hei, Jongin Bocah Layangan!" ban sepedanya berdecit dan menerbangkan sedikit debu.

Awalnya aku tidak mengerti mengapa julukan Bocah Layangan bisa melekat padaku tapi Paman Gu malah nyengir sewaktu kutanya. "Itu karena dulu kamu pernah hampir terbang dibawa angin saat main layangan di tengah kampung!" selorohnya sambil tertawa puas.

"Pas sekali. Ini suratmu." Dia mengangsurkan amplop putih bersih dengan perangko bergambar pesawat di salah satu sisinya. Sebelah kanan bawah terdapat hangul bertuliskan namaku: Kim Jongin, lengkap dengan alamat kami. Tangannya gemetaran, mungkin dia butuh istirahat setelah berkeliling mengantar surat-surat. Aku akan menyuruh Ibu membuatkan limun nanti.

Tanganku ikut gemetar, tapi secara istilah sehingga aku menyambut surat itu dengan tangan terbuka dan berkata, "Terima kasih." Aku kembali menengadah, tersenyum pada Paman Gu. "Anda ingin mampir sebentar? Ibu sepertinya sedang sibuk di dapur, tapi aku bisa memintanya membuatkan segelas limun."

"Tidak usah, Nak. Aku akan langsung pulang saja, lagipula pekerjaan hari ini tidak seperti liburan musim panas tahun lalu dan surat yang kuantar padamu adalah yang terakhir," dia mengibaskan tangan. Turun dari sepedanya dan bersiap menuntun. "Salam saja pada ibumu. Bilang kalau sup kacang merahnya kemarin benar-benar luar biasa!"

Aku mengangguk kecil. Rumah kami dengan Paman Gu cuma berbeda beberapa rumah. Makanya, dia sering sengaja memasak lebih untuk diberikan pada pria itu. Ibu berkata, "Seorang pria, baik muda maupun sudah tua tetap harus ada yang memerhatikan apakah dia makan dengan baik. Kalau tidak mereka akan kehilangan kontrol makanan lalu tewas tiba-tiba." Untungnya Paman Gu tidak pernah menolak atau merasa tersinggung oleh kiriman ibuku, kalau tidak siapa pula sudi menampung sekuali besar sup kacang merah dalam perutnya?

Senyum tidak dapat dicegah dari bibirku. Sumringah. Segera setelah bayangan Paman Gu menghilang ke dalam rumahnya, air mukaku yang tadinya keruh seperti comberan mendadak sebening hujan. Selebrasi di hati.

Akhirnya. Akhirnya. Akhirnya.

Meski bagi orang lain tak lebih dari secarik kertas biasa, surat ini mampu melonjakkan jantungku serta membuat ibu jari kakiku jadi kaku.

Pintu geser berderak karena kugeser cepat, aku masa bodoh untuk menutupnya lagi. Biar Ibu saja. Aku terlalu tidak sabar ingin sampai di kamar, membuka jendelaku lebar-lebar, membaca surat kiriman Kakak yang jika ditiup angin berkibar-kibar.

Aku hampir tersandung meniti anak tangga terbawah. Tergesa-gesa karena lupa belum membuka sandal. Ibu sepertinya mendengar kegaduhan yang kuciptakan namun dia tidak beranjak dari daerah kuasanya—dapur.

"Sayang, apakah suratnya sampai?" Suara Ibu begitu lembut dibanding kemarin. Dia mengenakan celemek motif kembang-kembang hadiah pernikahan dari Ayah, baru selesai menyiangi ikan dan aku tentu tidak rela surat ini jadi amis kena tangannya. Jadi aku meneriakkan, "YA!" dengan keras lalu mengunci kamarku rapat-rapat.

* * *

Saat aku masuk ke kamar, jendelaku sudah terbuka. Bau plum mekar bercampur hujan malam sebelumnya menusuk hidung. Atap-atap tetangga silau tertimpa sinar sore hari.

Aku menyandarkan tubuh tepat di depan bingkai jendela sehingga udara dapat mengeringkan keringat di kausku.

Musim panas. Surat dari kakakku datang. Sudah delapan tahun sejak terakhir kali aku melihatnya, menatap punggungnya pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kami terus bertukar surat bahkan sejak saat itu. Surat-surat inilah yang menjadi penghubung antara kami berdua.

Paru-paruku sesak. Rasanya seperti terdesak keluar lewat tenggorokan saking bahagia. Perutku melilit, sedikit mulas. Aku mengatur napasku.

Dengan hati-hati kurobek tepi amplop secara searah. Nanti bekas robekannya akan kusimpan baik-baik bersama tumpukan surat yang kakakku kirim sebelum-sebelumnya. Walau sepele, mereka bisa jadi berguna bila aku merindukan Kakak, aku biasa membaui mereka.

Ada yang istimewa dari surat Kakak. Setiap surat yang datang padaku pasti berbau harum. Kayu manis dengan sedikit aroma petrikor; bunga _sandalwood _yang menantang; mint segar yang kalau dihirup membuatku ingat udara sejuk saat perayaan bunga ceri.

Akan tetapi surat yang kupegang bukan beraroma seperti itu semua. Ini sitrus. Paduan antara lemon kuning dengan jeruk ponkan. Aku penasaran mungkinkah parfum yang saat ini sedang Kakak kenakan beraroma begini? Maskulin, tapi lebih cenderung manis.

Gumpalan awan bergerak dan aku tahu karena bayanganku terpaku di karpet. Hiasan dengan lonceng yang kutaruh di samping boneka _ame_ berbunyi. Parfum apa yang dia pakai termasuk salah satu hal yang tidak kutanyakan karena aku lebih memilih menanyakannya nanti ketika kami bertemu langsung.

Aku memejamkan mata untuk menajamkan indera tertentu. Kupeluk erat surat Kakak layaknya hidupku tergantung padanya. Sudah menjadi suatu kebiasaan bagiku untuk menunggu hingga hidungku terbiasa dengan aroma baru sebelum aku membaca suratnya.

Amplop kucampakkan, isinya kukeluarkan. Aku mengesah, tulisan tanganku benar-benar buruk dan aku iri pada tulisan Kakak yang ramping dan rapih. Cara dia menuliskan sesuatu seperti berasal dari model yang ada di komputer, atau semacamnya.

Satu lagi yang jangan dilewatkan dari surat kakakku ialah: dia selalu memulai suratnya dengan kontradiktif.

_**Untuk Adikku yang paling nakal—**_

Nyatanya meski dia gencar menyebutku anak nakal, dia tak pernah ketinggalan menutupnya dengan statemen afeksi.

—_**dan yang paling kusayang,**_

Tebakanku benar, bukan?

_**Apa yang kaulakukan di musim yang terik ini?**_

_**Aku penasaran apakah surat ini akan sampai padamu dengan mulus; memikirkan bahwa adik kecil yang kubesarkan menunggu dengan cemas di depan kotak surat, atau kebalikannya, membuatku senang. Jika tidak, hari ini tentu tidak ada gunanya mengirimkan surat seperti ini padamu setiap tahun.**_

Aku justru bertanya-tanya apakah dia tidak merasa aneh setelah beberapa tahun berlalu adik kecilnya masih akan berlaku sama seperti dulu. Biar pada kenyataannya aku memang selalu menunggu suratnya sampai. Tapi, hei, aku tidak kecil lagi dan punya firasat bahwa tinggi Kakak akan tertinggal sedikit olehku. Lihat saja.

_**Hmm, aku bingung. Apa yang harus kutulis, ya?**_

_**Pikiranku sedang benar-benar kosong sekarang. Aku sedang makan semangkuk **_**ramyun **_**kiriman dari teman sekantor. Jika ada noda tumpahan saus itu karena sausnya muncrat dari botol, maaf, ya.**_

Aku lantas membolak-balikkan surat Kakak. Itu dia. Ternyata ada di belakang, bekasnya tidak terlalu besar. Hanya berupa tumpahan kecil yang membekas, samar-samar karena sepertinya Kakak langsung menyekanya ketika sadar. Merah pudar, mirip bibir gadis sekolahku yang mulai belajar pakai gincu untuk menarik perhatian.

* * *

Omong-omong soal _ramyun_ aku jadi ingat. Apakah _ramyun _yang Ibu hidangkan pada kami masih sama seperti yang biasa? Aku bukan orang yang memikirkan rasa makanan, selama ada sesuatu yang dapat masuk ke perutku saat lapar aku akan diam. Lain dengan Kakak, dia sangat sensitif mengenai perubahan. Meskipun Ibu cuma mengurangi takaran jamur atau menambahkan kaldu ke dalam kuahnya, Kakak akan memprotes. Dia bilang citarasanya jadi melenceng. Mungkin karena lidahnya termasuk lidah pemasak. Kakak telah jago menyulap bahan mentah menjadi menu yang menurutku tidak kalah dibanding restoran tradisional Darumaya. Darumaya adalah restoran turun-temurun keluarga Goh dengan masakan Asia; bahannya diperoleh langsung dari tempat resep berasal, kokinya mahir dan berpengalaman, suasana di dalam kedai dibuat sedemikian rupa sehingga para pengunjung yang datang akan merasa bernostalgia dengan kampung halamannya, kembali ke jaman dinasti masih berkuasa.

Nyatanya Kakak tidak pernah mengikuti les, dia hanya melihat buku resep dan keberaniannya yang penuh menggerakkan tekad dalam diri. Makanan pertama yang berhasil dibuatnya adalah eksperimen; puding rumput laut diguyur cokelat leleh di atasnya. Waktu itu aku masih berumur lima saat dia menghampiriku untuk menawarkan aku menjadi juri atas masakannya. Meski sederhana, puding itu adalah puding buatan Kakak. Aku bisa tahu karena lengan pakaiannya kotor, Kakak juga terengah-engah seakan menanti kata apapun yang bakal keluar dari bibirku. Aku tak pernah memberikannya jawaban verbal, tapi mengerti bahwa mata Kakak ikut tersenyum ketika aku, dengan mulut belepotan, mengacungkan jempol tangan. "Syukurlah ..." Dan dia bukan hanya pintar mengkritik, namun langsung mencontohkan. Kakak mengambil celemek cadangan yang dilipat di lemari sendok, kemudian membuat Ibu terheran-heran saat tangan Kakak bergerak mengambilalih garpu yang tengah dipegangnya. Dengan bertukar isyarat seadanya, Ibu melenggang mundur, melepas atribut masaknya, dan ganti kerjaan jadi menyusun wadah yang akan digunakan keluarga kami makan malam.

Kakak butuh privasi selagi memasak, lumrah bagi Ayah, Ibu atau aku tidak berani mengusiknya jika laki-laki itu berperang dengan alat-alat dapur. Sekitar seperempat jam kemudian, Kakak akan menyembulkan kepalanya dari gorden pembatas dapur dengan ruang makan, berteriak, "Ibu ...! Makanannya sudah siap!" yang bahkan membuat Ayah mengalihkan atensinya dari koran dan tersenyum. Hidangannya hangat dan menyembulkan uap di permukaan kacamata Kakak. Ibu menyendokkan nasi ke dalam mangkukku, Kakak melakukannya untuk Ayah, kemudian kami hening beberapa saat. Ujaran "Selamat makan!" paling keras sudah pasti dariku. Sendok meraup butir-butir nasi, aku melahapnya dengan kecepatan turbo. Makanan Kakak membuat daftar kesukaanku makin bertambah panjang. Aku heran mengapa masakannya yang jenius tidak pernah dia daftarkan kompetisi. Padahal aku yakin sekali dia pasti menang. Mencicipi rebusan kerang campur kentang rebus miliknya seperti kau kembali makan setelah berabad-abad kelaparan. Mungkin ini juga alasan kenapa saat sedang memasak dia tidak mau ada gangguan. Mungkin Kakak menaburkan bubuk peri pada masakannya; kalau ada yang melihatnya pasti sihirnya tidak bisa bekerja, bukan?

* * *

Selama enambelas tahun hidupku, otakku belum pernah kubebani untuk berpikir yang berat-berat. Jadi, sangat aneh kenapa sekarang mendadak ingatanku menarikku untuk berbalik ke masa lalu. Ketika Kakak masih memelihara baju bututnya dan badanku masih setinggi pinggangnya.

Akhir pekan di musim panas, kakakku akan mencariku yang anteng mengekor pada Ibu ke manapun dia pergi. Dia berjongkok, menggenggam tanganku. "Ayo kita pergi mencari daun mapel."

Ajakannya terbukti manjur karena tanpa pikir ulang aku mengatakan, "Ya."

Kami tidak perlu berjalan jauh ke taman kota, bahkan tidak pula keluar komplek. Kami mencarinya dengan kaki telanjang dan tangan berkeringat yang saling bertaut. Daun-daun mapel yang akan kami pungut berasal dari pohon sendiri, kering, gugur dan alpa tersapu. Warnanya coklat emas seperti koin. Kakak mengeluarkan plastik kecil dari saku, menyuruhku memasukkan mereka. Aku tertawa saat mengais tanah, sementara Kakak menyingsing celana sebatas lutut. Kembang api meledak dalam kepalaku dan itu tidak membuatku pusing, nyala-nyala imajiner bergantian menggelitik labirin kecil dalam biskuit lembek. Momen seperti ini telah kurekam dan kutandai di bagian "kenangan yang sulit dilupakan". Senyum Kakak, jemarinya yang menyuil betisku, kehangatan angin tropis siang bolong, tercatat detil termasuk tanggal dan hari.

_13 Januari, Senin yang mampu melelehkan keju busuk._

Ketika Ibu mengangkat jemuran, dia menjawil telingaku sambil terperangah kagum betapa joroknya aku. Kami berdua diomeli lalu disuruh mandi. Kakak duluan karena aku sibuk mencari bebek karet untuk diapungkan di bak.

Malamnya, Kakak mengeluarkan daun mapel yang kami buru sepanjang siang. Dia meletakkannya di atas irisan tomat dan mi putih, menimpanya dengan kuah kecap asip. Dia berlari ke belakang dan kembali dengan membawa beberapa kubus es batu. Aku menatapnya aneh seperti dia makhluk dari Mars.

"Apa yang akan kaulakukan?" polos aku bertanya. Dia nyengir. Sengirannya lebar sampai hampir merobek pipi. "Aku akan membuat makanan Ibu terasa seperti bihun-bihun yang dijual di Darumaya."

Aku pura-pura mengerti. Mengambil beberapa lembar daun mapel dan menaruhnya di mangkuk sendiri. Kakak berjengit, "Hei, serangganya jangan ikut dimasukkan! Menjijikkan."

" ... Apa?"

"Ah, terserahlah."

Kakak melengos kemudian menangkupkan tangannya. Berbisik pelan dengan memejam, "Selamat makan."

" ... Selamat makan."

"Oh, mi _goumen _berwarna," serunya. "Kalau kau memakannya, sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi."

Mata membulat, rautku lebih terang ketimbang bintang. "Benarkah?"

"Hmmm, mungkin."

Aku mengamati sesuatu yang barusan Kakak sebut-sebut. Sumpit berusaha mengait selingkar mi _goumen_. Percobaan satu gagal, sama seperti beberapa percobaan berikutnya. Saat kecil, aku memang belum terbiasa makan menggunakan sumpit. Ibu selalu memberiku sendok aluminium bergagang panjang. Aku merasa direndahkan saat Kakak terkekeh. "Apanya yang lucu?!"

Dia menggeleng, "Ini, kau bisa ambil punyaku," lalu memindahkan mi _goumen _miliknya di cangkir mini berisi kecap.

"Kau ... Aku akan membagi setengahnya untukmu."

"Eh?" Kakak nampak bingung. "Kalau begitu, kamu makan dari ujung yang sana, Jongin." Kakak menarik mi itu dan menahannya sumpitnya di tengah. Dia memakan ujung berlawanan. Mata kami sama-sama tertutup, Kakak memutus sambungan dengan satu gerakan. Suara hirupan, membuatku tak mampu menahan dorongan untuk tersenyum lebar.

Kami menghabiskan sisa 13 Januari tahun itu lewat bermalas-malasan dengan perut kenyang. Tertidur begitu saja ditemani kipas yang menyala, mesinnya berbunyi riuh seperti berlomba mengalahkan belalang bernyanyi. Esoknya, Ibu kembali mengomeli kami karena lupa menutup pintu belakang sehingga laron masuk dan mengotori lantai rumah.

* * *

Namanya Kyungsoo. Dia kakak kandungku. Dan aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Aku mengambek ketika Kakak bilang minggu ini adalah minggu terakhirnya berada di rumah. Dua hari lagi dia berangkat ke Jepang untuk bekerja. Sebulan lalu, dia lulus dari Sekolah Menengahnya dengan hasil memuaskan. Seharusnya dia bisa menetap di sini, meneruskan sekolah ke pendidikan tinggi dengan jurusan yang dia minati. Ibu menyarankannya masuk Universitas Chungdam, dan kemampuan kakakku tentu melampaui jika hanya ikut ujian masuk. Prestasinya sepanjang bersekolah bukan isapan jempol semata. Akademik dan non akademik. Nilai Eksak-nya selalu A, dan Kakak dipanggil banyak Perguruan Tinggi yang berminat merekrutnya untuk dijadikan mahasiswa. Ayah bahkan telah berjanji mengambil kredit pinjaman di bank tempatnya bekerja kalau memang anak sulungnya tembus fakultas kedokteran. (Sebab, meskipun kuliahnya dibayari, biaya hidup masih harus kocek sendiri.) Namun Kakak menolak tawaran-tawaran itu; lebih memilih mencari kerja. Kami bukan keluarga melarat tapi bukan berarti orangtuaku kelebihan uang. Menguliahkan Kakak berarti ada tanggungan tambahan; untuk bayar sewa flatnya di kota, uang makan dan beli buku, atau pengganjal dompet supaya tidak kelihatan tipis amat.

Dia paling mengerti aku. Tidak sulit untuknya menemukan tempat persembunyianku ketika merajuk. Dia berjinjit, aku duduk membelakanginya. "Aku tahu kau datang ..."

Kakak mengulum bibir bawahnya, "Padahal aku berniat mengagetkanmu. Jongin sedang apa?"

"Berhentilah berusaha mengganti topik. Mengapa Kakak harus pergi sejauh itu?"

Kami berhenti saling membelakangi walau aku masih membuang muka. Kakak tersenyum dan menangkup wajahku dengan tangannya yang halus. "Karena jika aku tidak pergi, kasihan adikku."

Alisku berjengit karena tidak mampu menangkap implikasi di balik kalimatnya.

"Aku malah lebih senang kalau kau terus berada di rumah ini. Aku bisa bermain denganmu. Kita akan berburu kembang kepik di semak dekat sungai, atau mencari daun mapel kering di halaman belakang." Aku terus mencoba menawar.

Helaan napas.

"Apa kau tahu alasan aku ingin mencari kerja di luar negeri? Supaya aku bisa dapat uang lebih banyak ketimbang cuma dapat honor reguler. Mereka yang lulus sekolah tanpa kuliah pasti akan direndahkan. Dianggap tidak punya pengalaman. Padahal belum tentu lulusan doktoral pun bisa bekerja kreatif," lalu aku mendengarnya menggerutu sendiri.

"Bukankah dulu kau pernah bilang kalau akan bekerja di Darumaya setelah lulus?"

"Memang. Tapi bayaran sebagai koki di Korea masih lebih tinggi gaji bekerja sebagai pekerja lepas di Jepang. Aku ingin punya tabungan yang banyak. Kita bisa membangun istana bawah laut dan berkuasa seperti Poseidon, hehe." balasnya separuh melantur. Kakak memang pemimpi besar. Bahkan mimpi-mimpinya lebih konyol daripada dongeng Hans Cristian Anderson. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikir bahwa aku adalah reinkarnasi seorang penari? Menggerakkan tubuhku saja masih patah-patah.

Aku cemberut. "Bukannya sama saja? Di Jepang nanti kau juga tidak kuliah."

"Aku kuliah," ujarnya lembut, "aku akan mencari kerja paruh waktu. Itu kerja yang tidak memakan sepanjang hari untuk melakukannya. Kalau perlu aku keliling sana-sini. Toko bunga, kedai _sake_, atau menjadi penjaga perpustakaan kota. Aku tidak yakin akan langsung diterima, tapi aku akan berusaha. Nanti, saat uangku mengalahkan jumlah uang Gubernur Lee, aku akan mengirimkannya lewat kartal dan kita akan bertemu kembali sewaktu celengan babi milikmu telah penuh. Jongin hanya perlu berdoa, ya?"

Kami sama-sama diam. Kakak pernah bilang, untuk menjadi orang hebat maka aku harus sekolah dengan benar. Kakak juga bilang, aku beruntung sekali dipilih dari jutaan anak-anak yang bisa berangkat sekolah tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan kumakan hari ini atau darimana aku dapat uang membeli buku pelajaran. Dia bercita-cita melihatku bahagia, untuk hidup dengan nyaman di masa yang akan datang. Walau dia tidak mengatakannya, dengan kepribadian mudah ditebak begitu aku percaya sekarang Kakak tengah mengalah demi aku. Dia tidak berkuliah bukan karena tidak mau; dia tidak berkuliah supaya Ayahku tak perlu menarik pinjaman, supaya Ibu tak usah mencemaskan anggaran pengeluaran, supaya aku bisa terus melangkah ke depan. Celengan babi yang dia maksud adalah guci tanah liat hasil prakaryaku semester kemarin, dan dia tahu persis betapa jarangnya aku memasukkan sisa uang jajan karena aku selalu menyimpan uangku di bawah keset _genkan_. Intinya, dia belum tahu kapan akan pulang.

Malam itu aku tidur dengan bantal basah oleh airmata.

Keesokan paginya, aku terlambat bangun. Jadi saat kulihat Kakakku sudah klimis dan rambutnya memantulkan sinar Minggu yang hangat, aku hanya bisa menangis. Mataku seperti keran terbuka dan hidungku bocor dengan ingus. Ibuku tepat di balik badanku, hanya sanggup menatap Kakak dengan sendu. Ayah telah siap dengan mobil boks yang disewanya untuk mengangkut keperluan Kakak. Nampaknya Ayah sudah sepenuhnya melepas Kakak terbang ke tempat orang, setelah melalui debat panjang di kursi ruang makan selama berhari-hari.

"Kalau begitu ...," kucengkram rok Ibu kuat-kuat, Kakak tidak melepas pandangannya dariku, "aku akan berangkat sekarang."

Seolah tahu jika Kakak akan pisah dalam waktu yang lama, Ibu berpesan, "Pastikan jangan memforsir dirimu terlalu keras, Kyungsoo. Aku tak ingin kau sakit tanpa aku ada di sekitarmu."

Kakak sama sekali belum beranjak, jadi aku menghambur padanya, mengerat lengannya dengan ekstra. Aku tidak mau dia pergi, sama seperti amplop yang direkat dengan lem. Sukar sekali. Rasa ini bukan takut kehilangan, namun cenderung pada aku sulit melalui hariku tanpanya.

"Aku ... pasti akan menulis untukmu." Tangan yang semalam menangkup wajahku kini beralih mengusap kepalaku. "Aku akan menulis surat untukmu. Yang banyak ..." Kakak menyisiri setiap helai poniku yang berantakan sementara aku menyamankan diri dalam dekapannya. Jari-jari rampingnya, detak jantungnya terasa nyata di telingaku saat aku bersandar di dadanya. Dia tidak bergerak untuk menjauhkan diri dariku meskipun aku mulai membasahi pakaiannya. "Jongin," dia membujukku, mengulang-ulang namaku persis kaset rusak. Bedanya, suara Kakak jauh lebih jernih daripada saluran stasiun radio manapun.

Kakakku terus berada di sana sebab ibu kami pun bingung bagaimana supaya aku mau mengerti. Ibu hampir menarik paksa badanku saat Kakak bilang, "Tak apa, sebentar lagi ..." dengan lirih. Kakak mengusap rambutku sayang, dan menunggu dengan sabar hingga aku akhirnya menyerah dan mengatakan, " ... Baiklah."

* * *

Hari ini sudah delapan tahun persis dia meninggalkan rumah. Meninggalkan pohon mapel yang tetap kupelihara hingga dia berkata akan kembali. Meninggalkan janjinya tersapu oleh kata-kata di dalam suratnya. Meninggalkan aku merindukannya.

Apakah kakakku meninggalkan rumah untuk bekerja tepat setelah dia lulus sekolah atau melanjutkan rencananya mendaftar kuliah sembari kerja paruh waktu, aku tak pernah tahu. Hanya saja, baru-baru ini aku menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku cuma mengerti sedikit soal perkataannya padaku di malam sebelum dia berangkat. Aku penasaran, apakah mungkin jika kakakku baru pergi sekarang aku akan menangis juga seperti dulu?

Selama delapan tahun kakakku telah melewatkan banyak hal terjadi di kota kecil kami. Kelontong sederhana yang ada di pinggir bukit menjadi tua kalau dibandingkan bangunan-bangunan baru di sampingnya. Tanah lapang tempatku bermain layangan dibongkar dan dijadikan taman, lengkap dengan air mancur berpatung malaikat. Setiap sore aku menanti kepulangan Kakak, ada dua buah es loli yang lumer dalam genggaman. Sampai esku mencair seluruhnya, Kakak belum kunjung tampak. Ibu hanya dapat meyakinkanku, berujar mungkin aku belum beruntung. Jadi aku kembali mengulangnya besok, dan berhenti saat usiaku duabelas tahun.

Seringkali undangan pernikahan dari teman-teman sekolah Kakak mampir melalui pos. Sahabat karibnya pernah main ke rumah mengajak istri dan anak mereka yang masih belajar merangkak. Ibu menyuguhi mereka roti kering ditemani arak beras lalu kami mengobrolkan kakakku. Ada seorang mantan pacar Kakak, bernama Yuno, rutin mengunjungi kami dengan membawa suap berupa serantang penuh masakan buatannya. Menunya bervariasi. Omelet sederhana sampai semur daging yang lezatnya tingkat dewa. Yang aneh adalah, saat dia sendiri tahu Kakak berada di Jepang dia justru lebih sering ke mari. Oh, mau mengambil hati Ibu ternyata! Kakak bercerita jujur memang dulu dia sempat berhubungan dengan teman sekelasnya, itupun karena Yuno selalu tanpa henti menerornya; mengaku-aku antara dirinya dan Kakak terbangun atas dasar cinta. Omong kosong! Dan meskipun Yuno bertampang cantik dan bertubuh molek, aku tidak mudah goyah. Sejak awal aku memusuhi wanita ini sehingga dapat merasakan sinyal ancaman ketika dia dan sepatu hak tingginya menghentak halaman depan. Yuno akan pulang basah kuyup sambil mendumal lantaran riasannya luntur terkena bom air. Aku terbahak-bahak dan Ibu menggeleng pasrah melihat kelakuan anak nakalnya. Beberapa bulan kemudian Yuno kapok untuk datang, aku menyanyikan _We Are the Champion_ sambil melepas baju seragam, berbasah-basah ria dengan air dari selang. Kemenangan itu menyenangkan!

Ah, sudah cukup. Sampai di mana aku tadi?

_**Apakah Ibu suka memasakkanmu mi **_**goumen**_**? Itu loh, mi panjang warna-warni yang kita makan dengan daun mapel! Yah, kita berdua dulu memang sama-sama menyenanginya, kan?**_

_**Kutebak kau masih menyukainya! Kalau begitu aku juga. Di sini bahkan tidak usah susah-susah memasaknya sendiri, ada kedai pinggir jalan menjual mi **_**goumen **_**dengan harga tigaratus yen per mangkuk. Pasti kau iri sekarang! :P**_

_**Jongin, aku akhirnya mendapatkan libur kerja yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak lama (ditambah, rekan-rekanku juga menginginkannya) setelah aku (kakakmu yang keren nan menakjubkan ini) menyelesaikan proyek di lokasi baru. Bukan sepenuhnya libur, sih, lebih seperti bekerja di kampung halaman kalau kubilang.**_

_**Memikirkan bahwa aku akan bekerja bersama guruku di waktu SMA membuatku berkaca-kaca bahkan sampai sekarang.**_

Kakak menangis? Karena dia rindu gurunya? Aku sangsi. Biar Kakak kelihatan rapuh dan gampang dihancurkan dari luar, dia orangnya tegar. Kakak juga bukan tipe yang hobi mengucurkan airmata saat melihat adegan sendu opera sabun. Sebab seleranya juga bukan drama-drama picisan seperti itu, dia lebih tertarik dengan novel filsafat; yang membacanya saja butuh berpikir dulu. Belum pernah aku melihatnya menangis, atau itu karena dia menangis saat tidak denganku? Hmm, tapi di suratnya sama sekali tidak ada bekas airmata, tuh.

_**Jongin ...**_

_**Mimpiku telah menjadi nyata. Kau juga seharusnya senang.**_

Lelah bersandar, aku membawa tubuhku berguling. Sekarang posisiku telentang lurus dengan lingkup pandang mengarah ke langit-langit kamar. Suratnya kubentang dengan dua tangan. Dia menulis mimpinya telah menjadi kenyataan. Aku tahu. Nampaknya keputusan dia untuk merantau ke negara tetangga memang bukan sembarangan. Dia berani ambil risiko lalu pulang membawa harapan. Dia berhasil. Bukan saja sanggup mengirimkan separuh gajinya ke rekening rumah tangga Ibu, dia juga menepati janjinya mengisikan celengan babi kepunyaanku. Kakak benar-benar belum berubah ... Karakternya yang berani mendobrak batas itulah yang membuatku tertohok tepat di hati. Kalau dia saja berusaha mati-matian, tidak ada alasan aku untuk malas-malasan.

* * *

Surat kakakku selalu berjumlah dua lembar. Tidak lebih atau kurang. Jadi aku paling tidak sabar membaca lembar terakhirnya.

Aku terkekeh, menyingkirkan lembar pertama. Tapi senyumku segera pudar begitu membaca baris selanjutnya. Tulisan tangannya belum berubah, jadi aku percaya sekali Kakak tidak dijahili temannya saat menulis surat ini.

_**Aku tak tahu apakah surat balasanmu akan dapat sampai ke tempat yang kutuju selanjutnya.**_

Rasanya tidak berlebihan kalau aku belum siap membaca lanjutan kalimatnya. Membulatkan mata adalah reaksi yang wajar. Apa maksudnya dia tidak tahu? Memangnya Kakak akan pindah ke mana?

_**Itulah kenapa kau tidak perlu membalas suratku tahun ini.**_

_**Aku tahu, aku akan membiarkanmu menyimpan surat ini semenjak ini akan jadi yang terakhir.**_

_**Aku menyukai seluruh surat balasan yang kautulis dengan hati-hati dan kaukirimkan padaku. Aku percaya kau akan baik-baik saja bersama Ibu dan Ayah sampai nanti kita bisa bertemu kembali.**_

—_**Salam sayang, Kyungsoo.**_

Apa ... Apa maksud semuanya?

Aroma sitrus di kertas suratnya sudah menghilang. Tautan yang kujalin dengan kakakku pasti akan pudar tidak lama lagi. Apakah dia hilang arah? Apa dia akan menghilang begitu saja?

Aku telah berhenti menangis setelah Kakak mengabarkan kami sekeluarga bahwa dia sampai di Jepang dengan selamat. Dan aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk berhenti menangis karena kakakku benci melihatku begitu. Namun, tanpa bisa kucegah, airmataku merembes di sudut pelupuk.

Dulu, saat usiaku lima tahun dan aku menangis, Kakak menenangkanku dengan menggandeng tanganku. Persoalannya sepele, Ibu memarahiku karena iseng mencoret-coret _hanbok _warisan Nenek dengan kuas yang Ayah gunakan mengecat dinding. Lalu datang Kakak sebagai penyelamat, mengatakan bahwa aku masih kecil dan belum tahu apa-apa. Aku yang merasa dibela terus mengikutinya ke manapun Kakak pergi, hingga dia menoleh padaku, "Benar-benar, haruskah kau mengikuti aku ke mana-mana?" dia mengesah ketika aku membalasnya dengan menelengkan kepala, "yah, kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi. Ayo kita makan es krim!" Lantas Kakak mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan aku langsung menggenggam jari kelingkingnya. Kakak membawaku berlari kecil, aku tertarih menyamakan langkah. Kami berhenti di depan toko kelontong, menyuruhku menunggu dengan baik di luar. Dia masuk dan membeli dua buah es loli dingin rasa cokelat mint. Pertama aku mencobanya, kupikir aku sedang mengemut odol dalam mulut. Benar-benar buruk. Aku heran saat Kakak justru bertanya padaku apakah rasa esnya enak. Tangisanku akan otomatis terhenti, berganti dengan tawa kecil berhias semburat senja. Setelah itu Kakak mengejekku dengan mimik menyebalkan, "Dasar tukang nangis ..."

Sekarang, saat aku menangis, sudah tidak ada Kakak dengan es rasa odolnya untuk meredakan tangisku. Aku sudah enambelas tahun; aku harus menghentikan kebiasaan ini dan melepaskan Kakakku bebas.

_Itu benar—aku tidak boleh menangis ..._

Satu-satunya yang membuatku sulit berhenti adalah bayangan akan wajah Kakak yang menyesaki memori.

Agak tenang, kulirik lagi surat Kakak. Mengerling. Masih ada yang belum kubaca. Ini pertama kalinya surat Kakak berjumlah tiga lembar. Dengan takut-takut aku meraih dan membaliknya.

Yang terlampir di halaman ketiga itu adalah sebuah foto.

Jadi, begini rupanya kakakku sekarang? Ini bisa dibilang pertama kali juga aku melihatnya setelah dia pergi; dia belum pernah melampirkan foto sebelumnya.

Iseng, kurobek foto yang ditempelnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. Aku mungkin harus mengubah bayangan kakakku setelah melihat dia yang sekarang di foto ini. Tapi orang ini memang berubah dengan yang kutemui terakhir kali. Dia agak berbeda dari kakak delapanbelas tahun di dalam ingatanku.

Dia benar-benar sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Senyuman ramah yang sama sekali tidak kekanakan, sulit dipercaya membuatku rindu.

"Kau tak perlu menulisnya dengan spidol kelap-kelip ...," _... sebab aku tahu itu kau._

_Tes._

_Tes._

Bukan suara hujan, murni mataku bocor lagi.

Mulai saat ini hanya surat inilah yang kumiliki.

_Aku benar-benar mencintai kakakku ..._

* * *

Angin berembus semakin kencang. Lembar terakhir surat Kakak tergelincir dari sela tanganku. Aku beranjak mengunci jendela, kalau kertas itu terbang dibawa ke selatan bisa pusing mencarinya.

Dengan manik yang kabur oleh airmata, kalimat itu seharusnya mustahil ditangkap. Tapi meskipun ukurannya lebih kecil, kata-kata itu sukses menggelitik perutku.

_Aku bertaruh, mungkinkah ini caranya mempermainkanku?_

Mungkin jika aku tidak penasaran aku takkan dapat menemukannya bersembunyi di balik foto Kakak. Rasa penasaran selalu bisa membunuh seekor kucing, tapi rasa penasaranku kali ini menyetirku tak sabar menanti malam lekas tiba. Aku lega.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aku pulang.**_

* * *

Sesuai janjinya dalam surat, malam itu Kakak pulang.

Dia nampak persis seperti di foto dan terheran-heran melihatku menyambutnya dengan sunyi. Ibu berdiri di sebelahku, memasang wajah penuh terima kasih anaknya pulang dengan selamat. Kami bertiga canggung oleh reuni singkat ini.

"_Oh man, _di sini kukira kau akan menghambur padaku atau menendang bokongku, atau apalah. Haha." Kakak memutus hening.

Aku melangkah menujunya, bakiak beradu dengan lantai kayu menciptakan bunyi tuk-tuk-tuk. Lalu berhenti tepat sejengkal di depannya. "Em-hmm, ada apa?"

Kubiarkan dia bertanya-tanya selagi aku mengerat kemejanya. Aroma yang menguar dari Kakak sama seperti bau surat yang kubaca tadi siang; sitrus.

Ibu menghela napas, "Syukurlah ..." dan kembali ke dapur karena dia sedang memasak untuk makan malam.

Setelah Ibu menghilang, kupeluk Kakak seperti dia takkan pernah kulepas lagi. Tuhan, aku rindu laki-laki ini.

Dia tidak segera membalas pelukanku alih-alih tersenyum beberapa lama. "Kau ini ... sama sekali belum berubah, ya, _Adik kecil_."

Aku bukan jenis yang mementingkan hal-hal trivial tapi entah bagaimana baik pelukan Kakak atau bekas sentuhannya di kepalaku tidak sulit membaur bersama ingatan.

Makan malam kali ini sedikit lebih mewah ketimbang sebelumnya.

Ayah mengeluarkan beberapa botol anggur buatan tangan yang dia simpan. Ibu memasak lobster dan kepiting saus tiram versi _Memasak Tujuh Menit Bersama Yoko-chan_. Semuanya dipersiapkan sejak awal. Aku, sepertinya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terkejut karena kedatangan Kakak yang tiba-tiba. Kakakku nampaknya telah menghubungi orangtua kami belum lama. Sekarang, dia akan dimudahkan dengan tempat kerjanya yang baru di sini.

Dia melakukan kerja bagus untuk menipuku!

* * *

Ada sebuah ruang cadangan tempat menerima tamu yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman belakang. Aku mengusulkan supaya kami berdua dibolehkan tidur di sana. Ibu mengangkat bahu, pergi ke kamar dengan Ayah. Suara serangga saling tumpang-tindih ketika aku membuka pintu. Aku sengaja, aku ingin merasakan udara dingin malam hari yang selalu menyejukkan kulit. Kali ini Ibu tidak akan marah sebab aku sudah janji akan membersihkan laron saat pagi nanti.

Aku dan Kakak, kami berdua akan tertidur di sini mulai hari ini, dengan _futon _yang digelar berimpitan satu sama lain. Pulas diiringi orkestra gratis dari para serangga. Kami sering melakukannya di musim panas.

"Ya ampun, ini benar-benar mengingatkanku!" seru Kakak gembira.

Alas tidur, sudah. Kipas angin tenaga alam, sudah. Kakakku, juga sudah siap mengarungi pulau khayalnya. Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang ... Apa? Apa? _**Oh! **_Aku bangkit dengan langkah seribu.

"Hm?"

"Jangan mengintip!" kataku pada Kakak yang penasaran apa yang kukerjakan.

_Selesai. Sebentar lagi selesai._

Kugerakkan pena di atas selembar kertas sembari berusaha untuk tidak membuat tulisannya terlihat buruk. Memasukkannya ke amplop kecil tanpa perlu merekatnya.

"I-ini." Aku berguling dan menyelimuti tubuhku rapat seperti kepompong. "Selamat tidur."

Aku tidak tidur sama sekali, karena niatku ingin menguping. Sayangnya aku tidak mendengar apapun setelah dia mengeluarkan kertas itu, namun aku punya firasat bahwa Kakak membiarkan kikikan kecil mengalir dari bibirnya setelah dia membaca apa yang kutulis.

Biarlah ini menjadi surat balasan terakhir ...

.

.

.

—_karena kakakku sudah kembali pulang._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_**Selamat datang.**_

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

**_futon: _**kasur lipat  
**_ramyun: _**mi instan Korea  
**_goumen: _**hidangan mi pada umumnya, ditambah mi warna-warni  
_**genkan: **_ruang depan ala rumah-rumah Jepang; tempat melepas alas kaki

**Mon ****Frère:** my brother (Perancis)

* * *

**A/N: **Gaah, berapa lama Az gak nengok tempat ini? Sebulan, dua bulan? Ha ha. So sibuk banget deh, ah. xD Tapi serius. Lama ga nulis hampir bikin tumpul, wk. Rasanya ga nulis itu ada yang kopong. Jadi, gimana fict kambek(?) ini? He he. Dikritik ya, jangan lupa. :3

Makasih banyak udah nyempetin baca! _Honto ni d__aisukiiii, minna~  
_

p/s: Aku lagi mikir luang buat ngelanjutin **Mannequin**, dll. Kalau ada readers yang nunggu itu, sabar, ya!


End file.
